Our Safe Place
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: New York was supposed to be their safe place. It was supposed to be their escape from the ignorance and hatred of the world. It was their dream, their passion, their heaven on Earth. But, right now, it was hell.
1. Bane

**This is based off of spoilers for a future episode, sort of. Just a warning for some people. It's only based off of the photos of filming that we've seen for the episode, not any of the written spoilers that people have posted. Enjoy!**

* * *

_New York was supposed to be their safe place. It was supposed to be their escape from the ignorance and hatred of the world. It was their dream, their passion, their heaven on Earth. But, right now, it was hell._

"I'm going!" Kurt called out from the living room. He and Blaine had moved to a new place. It was extremely small, but at least they had a door separating the living room/kitchen from the bedroom/bathroom.

"Okay, hold on!" Blaine hurried out of the bedroom and gave Kurt a kiss. "Have fun," He said, walking to the door with Kurt.

"We will. Sure you don't wanna come?"

Blaine shook his head. "Can't. I have a lot of work to do for my classes."

"I told you not to take so many."

"I know, I know," Blaine replied with a sigh. Five classes really were too many, especially with his part-time job. His dad had reminded him though, countless times, about how he took _six_ classes with a _full time_ job during college, so Blaine felt he needed to at least try and do as much as he could so he wouldn't seem lazy to his parents.

Kurt unlocked and opened the door, then leaned into Blaine and gave him another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

With that, Kurt was gone. He was going out to have a nice dinner with Rachel, while Blaine stayed home and practiced a dance for one of his classes.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock that night when Blaine got a text from Kurt.

_'Dinner took forever. Well, Rachel took forever. You know how she can talk. Going with her to her place, then I'll get a cab home. Love you!'_

Blaine laughed. He had told Kurt to prepare, at least, for a three hour dinner. Rachel could always find more things to talk about, and with them not living together anymore, she would be talking even more than usual.

_'Be safe. Love you!'_ Blaine texted back.

He paused the music playing on his computer, then plopped down on the couch. He was so exhausted. He knew he should keep practicing, but he felt like if he even tried to do the dance again, his muscles would literally kill him.

_I'll just rest for a few minutes_, he thought, closing his eyes and falling asleep quicker than he knew was possible.

* * *

A loud buzzing coming from the coffee table startled Blaine a few hours later. He forced his eyes open, rubbing them, before reaching over and picking up his phone.

"Crap!" He said to himself as he saw the time on his phone before answering the unknown number.

"Hello?"

_"Blaine Anderson?"_

"Speaking. Who is this?"

_"I am Nurse Francis from Mount Sinai Hospital-"_

Blaine jerked himself upright, his pulse pounding so loudly in his ears that he couldn't hear what the nurse said.

"What?" He spoke over her, once he realized she was still talking.

_"You are Kurt Hummel's fiancé, correct?"_

"Yes, why?"

Blaine got up, rushing into the bedroom. Kurt was home. He had to be home. He just saw Blaine asleep on the couch and decided not to bother him.

But, he wasn't in the bedroom. And he wasn't in the bathroom either.

Again, he didn't hear a word the nurse had spoken.

"I don't know what you said. Where's Kurt? He's not at home! Where is he?"

_"He's here, Sir. He was attacked tonight an-"_

"I have to go, I'm on my way."

Blaine didn't want to listen on the phone anymore. He couldn't have concentrated enough to hear anything the nurse was saying anyway. All he could think was _Kurt, hospital, Kurt, hospital_.

Grabbing his wallet and a coat, Blaine ran from the apartment, slamming the door, and not bothering to lock it, behind him.

* * *

He ran half of the way to the hospital, then stopped as he felt like he was going to collapse. He stopped a passing cab and got in, quickly telling him the hospital, and to _hurry_, but saying nothing otherwise.

He had to remind himself to breathe. He couldn't have an anxiety attack right now. He had to stay calm.

"Sam," He mumbled to himself, before using shaky hands to get Sam's number on his phone.

"_Dude, it's _late," Sam answered after 5 rings, sounding more than half asleep.

"Kurt's in the hospital," Blaine said. The words seemed heavy on his tongue. _Kurt's in the hospital. _

"_What_!" Sam exclaimed, suddenly fully awake.

"I'm on my way now," Blaine replied, ignoring the shakiness of his own voice. "I- I don't know much. I hung up on the nurse. She... I think she said he was attacked."

"_Oh God,_" Sam said quietly. Then, he quickly went into action. _"Okay, it's gonna be fine, Blaine. I'm on my way. I'm already out the door, okay? Wait! Shirt. I need a shirt. Then I'm on my way. I'm going back in, getting a shirt, then I'm coming and-"_

"Sam!"

_"What?"_

"Go get Rachel. Don't call her, or she'll leave before you get there. Call _when_ you get there. And, please calm down for me. I need at least one sane person to be at the hospital, and I don't think it's gonna be me or Rachel."

Blaine could hear Sam take a deep breath before replying. _"Okay. I'm calm. I'll get Rachel and I'll be there. And, Blaine?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You gotta calm down. You're about to hyperventilate."_

"What? No, I'm..." His voice trailed off. He hadn't even realized he had begun to cry. He was crying really hard, actually. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed.

"We're here," The taxi driver said.

"I gotta go," Blaine told Sam before hanging up quickly.

* * *

He wasn't even sure what he'd paid the taxi driver. It could have been a one hundred dollar bill for all he knew. He didn't care though. He just needed to get to Kurt.

With a red, tear streaked face, Blaine made his way to the emergency room desk. "Kurt Hummel," He began, his bottom lip trembling, "I, um, I got a call a-about Kurt being here. H-He was attacked. He's my fiance, and he was hurt, and I-"

The lady held out her arm, stopping him from speaking anymore, "Honey, calm down, okay? I'm Nurse Francis. I called you. You're Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, wiping more tears from his eyes. He wanted to stop crying, he needed to, but for some reason he just couldn't.

"Okay, Blaine, I'm going to need you to calm down," She said, coming around the nurses station and standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Just take a few deep breaths for me, Okay? One... Two... Three... Keep going. That's better."

"Is he okay?" Blaine managed to get out after calming down some.

"He will be. The emergency room doctor looked him over before we sent him upstairs."

"I-I want to see him."

She kindly patted Blaine's arm before putting them into her scrub pockets. "I'll take you to him. We'll talk on the way. You tell me if you start to get dizzy, okay? I wouldn't wanna have to put you in a room."

"I'll be fine," Blaine replied, feeling slightly more confident now, even though tears still slowly escaped his eyes. "What happened?" He asked as they began making their way down a long hallway.

"Well, we don't know the full story, but it seems as though he intervened with a mugging, or a hate crime, of some sort. There was a homeless man who witnessed the end of it, but he couldn't give much detail on the matter."

"He texted me at eleven and said he'd be home pretty soon. When, um, when was he found?"

They reached an elevator, and Nurse Francis pushed the 'up' button before replying. "He came in around two. I called you as soon as we got his information, about thirty minutes later."

Blaine, trying not to freak out, took two deep breaths. "So, he... he was just laying there f- for hours? Without help? What about the witness?" He asked, his voice rising as he became angry.

The elevator doors opened and they went in, the nurse pressing number 8.

"The homeless man had no phone on him, and didn't look for one on Mr. Hummel. He was pretty out of it himself when medics arrived. He stayed by Mr. Hummel's side until someone passed by that called for help."

Blaine decided to let his anger go for the moment, "What about Kurt? How is he?"

"I don't know his most updated condition. He was moved to the eighth floor about twenty minutes ago, because emergency is so crowded. The last I was with him, he was unconscious," She continued quickly, not wanting Blaine to panic again, "but, he was stable. His face is badly bruised. We're thinking he was hit with some type of tool, but we don't know what yet."

The elevator doors opened and Nurse Francis began to leave, but Blaine didn't move. The nurse put her hand in the way of the elevator door, so it wouldn't close. "Blaine? Are you okay, honey?"

Blaine's head jerked around from where it had been staring blankly at the wall. He took a couple of deep breaths, then walked out of the elevator. "I just- I need to see him, please."

"Right this way."

They began going down another hallway, which led to another hallway, which just made Blaine more annoyed. He didn't even know what was wrong, but each hallway made him want to punch something harder and harder.

On the fourth small hallway, the nurse stopped in front of room 848. "This is his room."

Blaine made a step to go in, but she held her arm across the door.

"Wha-"

"Honey, I'm not done."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, his blood boiling.

"There are marks, around his neck. The doctor said we can't be certain until detectives come to investigate, but... it looks like they tried to strangle him."

"Oh my God," Blaine gasped out as his eyes began to sting with more tears. "Oh my God."

She lowered her arm from the door, "I know it's tough, Hon, but he's going to be okay. That's what you have to think about."

Blaine nodded. "I, um, I have friends coming. I- I know it's late, but I can't- I just... I can't-"

"I'll bring them up myself. Don't worry. We make exceptions to rules all the time. You can go on in now."

Blaine nodded, taking another deep breath. "Thank you," He said before walking into the room.

* * *

**Wow... It's been an extremely long time since I've written for this site. I've missed it. I definitely want to get back into my WIP's, but I saw the pics for the upcoming episode and I had to write about it. I know little to nothing about what the actual episode will be about, but I just wanted to write based on the pictures. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was becoming long, so it'll be a 2-4 shot now. Hope you guys enjoy! Please comment and let me know.  
**

**tumblr: ijustwantsomepie**


	2. Breathless

_Shock. That's what this was. Blaine was in shock._

There were bruises all over his face. His neck was bright purple and blue. He had stitches on his forehead and his lip; and more, shallower cuts too. This wasn't Kurt. This couldn't be Kurt. Kurt spent an hour every morning and every night making sure his face and skin was perfect.

Blaine didn't know how long he stayed near the foot of Kurt's bed, staring blankly at every imperfection that someone had marked onto Kurt's skin. Tears rolled, unnoticed to him, silently down his face.

A squeaky sound coming from the hallway broke him out of his trance. He glanced at the door, quickly wiping the tears from his face, thinking that someone was about to come in.

When he realized it was just someone passing by the room, he turned back to Kurt. He took a deep breath and walked to the other side of Kurt's bed, where a chair was placed next to the bed. He sat down and went to take Kurt's hand, then he saw the bruises there too. There was an IV in his arm, with medication pumping into his veins.

_He is a fighter_, Blaine thought, gently placing his hand over Kurt's. "K-Kurt," He began gently, shakily, "I don't know i-if you can hear me, but, I love you, okay? You're gonna be fine, too. The nurse told me. You just- you need to wake up."

No response. Blaine didn't really expect one, but he had hoped.

He sat there, not speaking a word, just staring at Kurt, waiting. He wasn't even sure what he was waiting on, but he waited anyway.

* * *

A nurse came in to clean Kurt's cuts and check the bruising, but Blaine didn't even notice her. He didn't notice anything except Kurt.

He wasn't calm. Not by any means. His heart was pounding hard, and his head was pounding even harder. His shoulders were tense, but his touch was light on Kurt's hand. His body felt like a bomb about to explode, but he kept it hidden. His legs were shaking, a constant, nervous wiggle that wouldn't have stopped even if he would have tried, but he didn't. His mind couldn't focus on anything. A thought didn't run through his mind, at least not a finished one. He was... a mess.

"Blaine... Blaine?"

A hand laid on his shoulder, making him jump. "What?" He said, looking around.

Rachel was right beside him, with Sam and Artie at the other side of the bed.

Artie! Blaine had completely forgotten to include him when he called Sam. He was glad Sam didn't forget though.

"Wh- When did you all get here?"

"About a minute ago," Artie answered softly. "We thought you knew until Rachel said your name and you didn't say anything back."

"S-Sorry. I was just... thinking."

"Don't worry about it, Dude," Sam replied, only glancing at Blaine for a moment before staring back down at Kurt. "The nurse downstairs filled us in on what she could. Have the nurses come to check on him since you've been here?"

"I- Probably. I've been zoned out for a while I guess."

Rachel sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "I'm going to go talk to a nurse and get an update."

"Rachel, they won't tell you anything," Blaine replied, "You're not his emergency contact. I'll go."

"No, you stay," She replied, straightening up and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know how to threaten people into telling me things they're not supposed to tell. It's a specialty of mine. You stay in case he wakes up."

When she returned ten minutes later, no one had moved. Blaine had his hands wrapped around Kurt's, Sam was looking down at him with red-rimmed eyes, and Artie was looking at him with a deep, almost angry, stare.

"She was very forthcoming after a couple of minutes," Rachel said as she walked back over to Blaine.

"What did they say?" He asked, looking up at her.

"He woke up for a moment right after he got up here. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, so they gave him some medication in his IV to help him rest. He probably won't be up for a few hours. His nurse for tonight is Carrie, that's who I talked to. She said he'll be okay, but it won't be a fast or easy recovery." She placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, her voice softening, "He _will_ be okay though, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, smiling slightly, "Thanks, Rachel," He said before turning back to Kurt.

"No problem."

"Is there anything you need us to do, Blaine?" Sam asked, tearing his eyes from Kurt to look at Blaine.

"Um, no, I don't... Oh God."

"What is it?" Artie asked.

"Burt. I- I have to call Burt."

"Do you want one of us to do it?" Rachel asked.

He shook his head. "No. No, it needs to be me. I'll- He won't wake up right now, right?"

"No," Rachel replied, "The nurse said he won't for a while."

"Okay... Okay, Just- Rachel, will you sit by him?" He asked, removing his hands from Kurt's and getting up from his seat.

"Of course." She replied, switching places with him. She immediately placed a hand over Kurt's, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

"I'm just... I'll be outside for a little bit."

* * *

He doesn't really remember walking to the elevator, or getting downstairs, or going outside. It was almost like an out of body experience. It happened, he knows it did, but he doesn't remember it.

He has his phone out, with his thumb hovering over Burt's name. It was almost four o'clock. Burt would know something was wrong the second the phone rang. Blaine just hoped he knew the right words to say to not make things worse.

He pressed Burt's name and held the phone to his ear, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he waited.

_"Blaine?"_ Burt answered, his voice cautious; concerned.

Blaine swallowed. "Burt, um, please don't worry, he'll be okay, but-"

_"What do you mean?"_ Burt interrupted, his voice going deeper. _"What happened, Blaine?"_

"Kurt was on his way home from Rachel's tonight and he got hurt. I- I don't know all the details, but I'm at the hospital with him now," Blaine spoke in a rush, trying to get out as much as possible. "Sam, Rachel, and Artie are all here too. He's going to be fine. He was supposed to take a cab home, and I couldn't go because of school stuff, and I don't know why he didn't take a cab, and it's like they tried to strangle him, and-"

_"Blaine! Calm down,"_ Burt said, but his own voice was anything but calm. _"I'm coming, okay? I'll be there as soon as possible. You text me or call me whenever you know anything, you hear me?"_

"Yes, yes, of course."

_"Okay, just... stay calm til I get there."_

Blaine took a deep breath, "Okay, okay. I will."

Blaine continued taking deep breaths as they hung up. Each breath seemed a little harder to take though, and soon he could barely breathe at all.

"Dude?" He heard someone- Sam, he thinks- say, but he couldn't respond. "Blaine? Blaine!" He couldn't see well, and he felt like he was falling; like everything was just falling apart.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It means a lot!**


End file.
